Demon in a pirate era
by Scarbloodfangfangirl
Summary: The crew has anew friend aboard the Thousand Sunny, a man with a mysterious pass in search of his sister and another being. How will the straw hat pirates react when they get dragged along inside this new adventure (first Story of my account,summary sucks, but this is based on my OC Scar Blood fang, NO pairings as of yet.)
1. Chapter 1

The thousand sunny parked on a harbor of what seemed to be an ordinary town. People were racing around,children running ahead of their mothers. Men hung around local bars and food markets. Not seeming to mind that the notorious straw hat pirates had just docked at their harbor.

"Luffy!We need to stop for a couple nights,don't cause trouble,the Thousand Sunny needs some repairs!"Franky, the cyborg said to the young captain, knowing that the young captain liked to stir trouble.

"Alright,alright,I'll be careful, but stop treating me like a kid!"Luffy said said flashing his trademark smile.

"Yo,Luffy, come on, we're going into town,"Sanji said with a cigarette burning in his fingers.

"Yesh!"Luffy exclaimed jumping from the railing, the cook following close behind.

"We're low on meat and spices, good thing this island popped up, Demonian island, I think, not very demon-like if you ask me," he said.

Screams erupted "Run!It's coming!"All the villagers were scrambling to get into their homes,slamming the doors and boarding up windows, it left the town looking deserted.

"hey Sanji?What just h-" sanji's hand clamped over luffy's big mouth as he dragged him into the shadows.

"keep your big mouth shut for once,something's coming,"he said silently, hearing booted footsteps coming down the road. His face was hidden as he looked around,

"oh dear,"he said pulling back his hood,it showed off his black hair that defyed gravity itself, long limbs moving gracefully even if they were to just turn a bit. Ram horns rested neatly in his hair and a black demon tail whisking back and forth behind him. "Why does everyone hide from me?" he let out sigh, "Ucli's hungry…"his eyes opened slowly showing off the red iri's that lacked pupils "Where are you hiding?"Within seconds the village houses were flattened,showing the villagers ,they screamed starting to run, Sanji and Luffy's eyes were wide and in shock of this single being's power.

"There you are"he chuckled,lips pulling back over his razor like teeth, a black and white striped tongue flicking out like a snake. His leg muscles tensed as he burst forward,right past Sanji and Luffy,making eye contact for only a split second before tackling a villager right behind them,digging his abnormally long fangs into the woman's shoulder tearing at the flesh and muscles.

"The hell!"Sanji exclaimed backing away from the demonic being, "Now I know why its called Demonian island"He said, "Oi, luffy we need to leave we can't stay here!"he said. Luffy clenched his teeth together,watching the demon devour the woman.

"That's why there's a graveyard here,all those grave stones, its because of him"he snarled clenching his fist. Pulling his arm back he charged at the demon, "Gum Gum!Pistol!"he shot his rubber fist forward catching the demon in the cheek,black blood sprayed from his mouth as he went for a roll,his long trench coat falling off of him to lay in the dirt not far off.

"Bastard,taking the life of others is wrong"Luffy snarled approaching the teen laying on the ground, trying to stand up but his arms were too weak and powerless causing him to fall back down.

"You aren't normal,"he growled, panting, "Damn..I'm still hungry"he growled clenching dirt in his fist.

"You bet I'm not,I'm a rubber man,I ate the gum gum fruit."he said glaring down at him.

The demon let out a chuckle "What's your name?You seem worthy of mine,"he chuckled.

"Monkey D Luffy"he said still glaring at him

"Scar Blood fang, I'm not a demon,I'm a Fukkatsu Tenshi an angel of death"he sat up letting phoenix like wings snap out, "This village is evil,I'm not killing the innocent,I'm killing the evil demons,"he said glaring at the villagers watching as they show their true forms,ugly beasts- shadow-like. He slowly stood,but faltered a bit his shaky legs unable to able to support his weight,he had no other choice but to collapse back onto the ground. The demons began to get closer. "They don't seem to be scared of me now"he chuckled, "You'd better run,I can tell you're not evil,but...they don't..care.."he fell forward,unconscious or dead too hard to tell.

"Come on Luffy,let's go!"he said kicking a demon away that got too close,

"Sanji!We can't leave him" Luffy said attempting to pick up scar, "Damn!This guy is heavy!"he said.

"Run Luffy!"he said kicking his captain away,picking Scar up on his back he began running,to get away from this messed up island. He took off after his captain,sighing in relief as the thousand sunny came into view.

"Set sail!"Luffy shouted leaping up onto the deck, "This is a town of demons,Hurry Hurry!"luffy shouted,everyone scrambling around,setting sail was pretty easy with their new ship actually.

As the island slowly got farther and farther out of sight Sanji felt a claw tap him on the shoulder.

"Umm...you can put me down now,"Scar's deep voice rang behind him, the angel now fully awake from his "short nap" as he had called it.

"oh,right..sorry"he put the demon down letting him rest against the mast of the ship.

"Thanks..um..Sanji right?" He waited for the blond to nod his head in approval, "I'm surprised you didn't leave me back there with those demons, wouldn't have been there if those damn demons hadn't broken my wings"he looked at the awkwardly twisted wing,it had been bandaged crappily with old blood stains.

"Well your lucky we have a doctor here on the ship, his names Chopper, I can go find him,but you'll have to stay here, don't think you can move much ī akuma" He whispered the last part.

"demon?Yah right"he chuckled his eyes closing slowly, "Sierra...where are you?"he whispered before falling into darkness. Eyes blinked open to see a long nose in his peripheral.

His instinct told him to bite,but stuck with a snarl, the man was a coward. One snarl caused him to flee behind a tall moss headed man,a scar running over his left eye leaving it didn't like all these people staring at him,leaping to his feet he let out another snarl,flinching mostly at his broken ankle,biting his lip when he felt his canines extending out of his mouth,bones breaking and rearranging inside of him, black fur replaced his skin and his red eyes turned black.

His demon tail remained along with his horns remained on his head,slamming his paw he let out a bark attracting the attention of Sanji and Luffy, at first Luffy didn't recognize him.

"hey!its some meat Sanji!"Luffy said jumping up on the deck,

"Wait luffy!Its that guy you and Sanji brought back,only,he turned into a wolf I guess,"Ussop said

"oh..aw man,Sanji!I'm starving," a stomach growled loudly behind him.

"i guess I am too,you didn't let me finish my meal,"Scar was human again pulling his shirt and jacket back on.

"looks like I'm cooking again, at least I managed to snag some meat" THe sharply dressed blonde let out a sigh, igniting another cigarette in his mouth before turning away to walk back into the kitchen. That entire time consisted of Scar sitting on the mast head with chopper clinging to his back, Chopper seemed to like that he wasn't the only animal man on the ship now, even though chopper was only a kid Scar felt sorry for him.

"Dinners ready!" Chopper jumped off Scar's back running into the kitchen to eat before Luffy did.

"You coming?"The deep voice of who he found out to be Zoro's rang in his ear.

"i don't eat human food,I eat the souls of the dead,turning around he showed him a floating blue wisp twirling around in his palm. "I won't eat this one though, I can't bring myself to," he placed the wisp into his jacket pocket sighing in a sad tone.

Zoro almost felt sorry,he felt pity for him, "Was it someone you loved?"he asked causing the angel to nod.

"my...my wife and children, their souls...were...taken...they were killed..by…"he held his head letting out sharp cries of pain which caught the attention of the crew members.

"What's going on!"Franky shouted aiming his fist around the ship, as if expecting an unknown enemy or marines to pop out. Scar's cries of pain stopped when he sat back down.

"Sorry,I didn't mean to alarm anyone,"He stepped from the mast before starting collapse, Zoro being the closet used his arm to keep him from falling.

"This guy is burning up!Chopper!"he shouted the deer devil fruit user running up in his larger form. Taking Scar from Zoro he rushed into his medical room. REmoving his shirt showed the culprit, a huge gash ran across his shoulder in a weird pattern,It looked like an F was sliced onto his torso. Nami and Robin gasped seeing not only that but multiple different Scar's bedecking him.

"And I thought Zoro had a bad Scar!This guy should be dead!"Ussop stated in shock.

"Cool!"Luffy said, "I want this guy to join my Crew!"Luffy chuckled.

"I'd join..under one condition,"he grunted starting to sit up "Two actually"placing a hand over his stomach he watched as a black aura formed on his hand,doing as much to put a thin layer of tissue over the wound.

"First, you help me find my sister and two...When we run into Fang,He's mine to fight!"the dead glare in his eyes was enough to send fear down Zoro,luffy,and Sanji's spines

Luffy grinned "alright!Welcome to the crew!"Luffy shouted with a laugh.

Scar smiled watching out the window, he was going to find her,and Fang is going down.

By next morning Scar's newest marking was being sown shut, well trying to be, who would have guessed, this guy was scared of needles,Zoro,sanji,and Luffy had to hold him down,but with a flick of his tail he was running again.

"Scar!We need to close it before you open it again!"Chopper shouted running after him in his speed form,but quickly ran to hide when his form shifted to a wolf. Stopping Right in front of Nami and Robin, if they had been males he would have bowled right through them,but since he was just a bit more polite he tried to run around them. He did not expect arms to shoot from the fllor and trap him down.

"What is th…"he didn't fnish when Robin scratched him behind his horns, a special spot on his head that made him collapse in bliss. HIs back leg shaking as he rolled over onto his back,Nai coming over to scratching his sides, he was in heaven. By the time the other crew members had gotten to him he was knocked out in human form,drool hanging from his mouth that held a stupid smile and his eyes were dazed. HIs head was in Robins lap as she smiled up at them.

"Your welcome"Nami said, Zoro facepalmed while Sanji ranted about how a mongrel was in the lap of his precious Robin-chwan,and luffy was laughing like a maniac. Chopper taking Scar's dazed state to begin sowing it up,poor Scar waking up with an aching head, looking down at his chest.

"Crap..Now it won't heal right"he whined sitting there picking at the stitches

"Scar!You're not supposed to pick at it,I'll have to sow it again if you do"He stuck his striped tongue out at chopper, shifting into his wolf form finding himself laying at Sanji's feet as he stood there cooking,his head laying on his paws,waiting for him to cut into the meat,to release a part of his soul, if there wasn't one,maybe he could try the,its meat,technically it wasn't just human food.

"You aren't getting anything Scar,I'm still mad at you"The blonde chef said chopping the meat in an expert fashion. He let out a whimper pawing at his legs. "Alright,fine,"He chopped a piece of fish meat off and knelt down presenting the fish to him. He was careful to not snap Sanji's hand off in the process, the meat was savory,delicious!His eyes stared up at scar wagging his tail like a normal dog.

"You are kinda like a dog,so I guess I can't be mad at you"Sanji said with a sigh,petting the black dogs head let out a bark in response to his comment. Over the next couple weeks Scar had a place to sleep in the kitchen with a blanket and pillow on the floor. He always stopped Luffy from midnight snacking, the weeks were quite with no Marines or other pirates ever since Scar had joined the crew,and frankly everyone was enjoying the peace except Luffy,always complaining about how bored he was.

As if the heavens had answered his prayers threatening clouds began to approach striking lightning.

"A storm from nowhere?" Scar jumped up onto the mast head,growling in his human form he took off heading straight for the clouds. His Wings snapping out after being fully healed in the weeks rest. Vanishing amongst the clouds, only to merge holding a woman in his arms, she seemed delicate and frail, her skin was pale as the moons light,long white hair reaching to her knees. Black shorts and tank tops accompanied by a single feather behind her ear. A hand shot from the cloud gripping Scar's foot. Looking around he tossed the woman toward the ship, Sanji acting on instinct leapt up and caught her before she could hit the ship.

"Take care of her she's…!" He couldn't finish speaking when the hand dragged him back into the clouds,only moments later did blood star flow from the crowd and a horn, scar's horn,suddenly his clawed black hand dangled from it, it was limp an unmoving.

"S-scar-san!"Nami's eyes were wide

"He's..dead!"Robin said her eyes wide

Luffy's fist clench "Teme!"He shouted "Zoro!Sanji!Follow!"he leapt up pulling back his arm. Scar's arm was pulled from view suddenly his black body was hurled back at the three knocking them back onto the ship. His eyes were rolled back and what seemed to be a huge bite mark on his side, a slash on his throat and an arm was ripped clean off. His mouth was wide open showing a missing fang, Scar was killed in a brutal way. Sanji and Zoro's eyes were wide, staring down at their newest Nakama.

The cloud evaporated into a black mist,the mist bouncing around to take the form of a man, Spiky black hair,that almost defies gravity. His right eye was covered by an eye patch sewn onto his eye, the other was baby blue. His right arm was dripping with blood along with blood trailing from his jaws.

"Fang"

**Hello**

**Scarbloodfangfangirl here,I do not own one piece,but I do own scar for he is my wonderful Oc-cuddles plushie scar.**

**I wish I owned One Piece,I'd be rich.**

**Anyway this is my first fanfiction,how was it?**

**Should I continue?**

**How should it continue?**

**Leave a comment.**


	2. My brother

Chapter two

My brother,the demon king

The Tall figure landed on the deck of the Thousand sunny, the wound blowing his slightly spiky hair,drawing back his leg he swung it forward,all the three that were near Scar, got blown away by a single kick. The force of it almost caused Luffy to go overboard,and that was the last thing they needed was for their hammer of a captain to drown.

"Weak"the metallic voice spoke slamming his boot into Scar's gut, said person's jaws dropped open letting out a strangle cry, each of his new wounds had a thin layer of tissue starting to grow over it.

"Bastard"Shot right back at him, balling up his fist he threw a hard punch under Fang's jaws, Fang's head snapping to the side.

"Pathetic"Was the only response he got, both of them shifting their forms to be powerful black wolves, fang may be twice Scar's size,but Scar was just as fierce. Without a blink of an eye the two were upon eachother,snapping jaws met flesh, the crimson liquid bedecking the floor boards of the Thousand Sunny.

"Shouldn't we help Scar"Sanji Said sitting up

"No,it's a fight between demons,brothers at that,get in the way and you'll be torn apart"Zoro's deep voice rang behind the cook.

"I remember Scar saying that if we ran into his brother,it was his to fight."Luffy said watching intently as the two wolves fought each other,literally tearing each other apart. Scar had only one limb at the moment so his movements were a bit sluggish, if his footing were to slip only slightly would he make fatal mistake. The world in his vision began to grow dark, a voice whispering through his ears, all seemed to stand still as the voice continued to whisper in his ears.

_'S-Sierra!'_ he called out, a black mist forming around his stump of a leg and he snarled feeling more energy course through his veins. A new fang replacing his old one a dangerous leer in hiss eyes.

_"prepare to die,mutt!"_ He shouted leaping at Fang,his jaws bared and dripping with saliva,black rubbery lips pullback over glistening new fangs.

Fang let out a metalic laugh as he leapt over Scar's and slamed his paw ontop of the smaller black wolf's head,Scar slamming his head into the boards of the ship ripping a hole straight through landing at the bottom deck.

"You're about to find out...life..isn't a game"Was the last thing he heard before blacking out and a searing pain in his neck.

**Is this the end of Scar Bloodfang**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**This chapter was kinda short but,eh!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own one piece only Scar,Fang,and Cytheria**

**-Throws free Scar plushie's**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

FIre fist and the fire beast

HIs head hurt,it hurt a lot, voices were around him and a finger poked him the head.

"Is it dead?"a voice spoke telling him he must be in his wolf form.

"If it is we can eat it,"A deep voice said as it approached, that alarmed Scar causing his eyes to snap open,baring his fangs to the pirates watching as they back away slightly. Ram horns shot from Scar's skull,black tinted blood spilling on the ground below his paws,he noticed one of his arms had been ripped off,his fake limb was gone.

"You don't look too threatening"the voice spoke again, red-hues flicking to a shirtless boy,not very tall(1),wavy black hair,childish freckles bedecking his face. Only bearing cargo shorts,boots,an orange hat with two faces on his hat,and a red beaded necklace around his bare-neck,Scar noticed Ace spelled on his arm with an S crossed out of it,and a white beard pirate symbol on his back.

"Come here big guy"he knelt down holding out his hand to Scar,Scar pulled away from the hand, limping farther away,he was lacking in power,so his frame was about the size of your average husky. "Someone scared?"he let out chuckle not expecting the dog to transform into a 7'10 man.

"Scared of who?"He snarled glaring at the famous Fire Fist pirate, his left hand ignited as he stood,but the flames vanished when his stomach growled. "Damn!"he held his stomach,sitting back down. He blinked noticing that he didn't have a certain deer following him,or a green haired swordsman asking to train with him. "Where..am I?"he asked looking up at the pirate.

"You're on Okami island(2),Island of wolves,"Scar sat up again holding his head, "What happened,all I remember is fighting Fang then….Cytheria!"he shot to his feet "Kuso!That Teme!"He snapped punching his fist into an open palm,or would have if he had another arm "...Kuso!"He sarled lacking energy to even conjur himself a new arm.

He turned back to the group of pirates, "You know of the Straw hat Pirates?"he asked, Fire Fist narrowed his eyes.

"Yah,What do want with my little brother?"he asked getting ready to ignite his palm.

"He's my captain,I got separated during a..family squabble."Scar responded

"Well than,you could stay with us until we run into them,my names Portgas D. Ace, 2nd command of the Whitebeard pirates"he said holding his hand out to Scar,Scar stared at it for a second before smirking.

"Scar Bloodfang,"he chuckled shaking hands with the notorious pirate.

"Alright let's get ready to set sail!"He shouted at his men watching them scramble like ants to get things ready.

"So you're Fire fist huh?"Scar asked, "I'm a Fukkatsu tenshi,angels of fire"he said flicking out his magnificent wings of glory smirking at Fire fist's wide eyes.

"That's pretty awesome he laughed tilting his hat up a bit,whadd'ya say to having a feast on the ship?"he asked

"Will there be Sake?"He asked

"Of course!What kind of feast doesn't have Sake!You Here that everyone!FEAST!"Ace shouted.

Within moments the ship had set sail,loud music was blaring in his ears and everyone was dancing around like drunk idiots,scar and Ace had no room to talk both of them were laughing like idiots downing sake bottles left and right chomping down on beef and pork legs,but alas all things must come to an end.

Late that night everyone was asleep Scar was wide awake laying on the deck staring up at the night sky. "Sierra"he whispered before falling into his dreams,of chasing after the one he loved only to have her get farther away from him.

**Hey there!Scarbloodfangfangirl here I love this story so far I guess sorry they are so short,saving long chapters for later.**

**Scar:Riley-chan does not own One piece**

**-throws scar plushie away and huggles the real one-**

**Scar:-oh boy- -.-**

**(1)I said Ace wasn't very tall because compared to Scar he's very short,Scar standing at about 7'10**

**(2)Okami island is not a real island in the anime,I just made it up.**


End file.
